simply charmed
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: "she has powers Jared deal with it"Aria yelled at Jared my life use to be normal my name is kim and i found out i'm a witch and i have powers what next i got to fight evil yep damn one more thing i have my best friend aria guiding me through all this
1. black out

**my own little twist with some of my oc **

Kim pov

I am sitting on the couch watching tv waitng for Jared to come home from patrol also thinking about the new imprint she kinda wierd to but she so nice me and her are quicky becoming friendsi'm glad embry imprinted on her.

i hear a knocking on my door i get up and walk to the door opening it i find Aria standing and for once she doesnt have a big goofy smile on her face she looks serious and that scares me"cani come in?

"her tone is even serious ok now i'm worried I open the door she walks in and drops her bag on the floor and sits on the couch I follow her and sit down as well"there is something i need to tell you"she looks at me"now when i star you can't interupt okay?"She looks at me i guess watching my reaction i nod my

head"

your life isnt as simple as you would like to believe"she leaned forward and grabbed my hand a green mist surrounded our hands slowly blue streaks started to appearin the hand started to burn.

i start to panic and glance up at her nervously"its almost over"she looks down the burn is getting stronger almost to painful and it just stops.I look down on the back of my hand is a strange symbol that seems to be burnt into my skin."what is it"i look up at Aria"its called a triquerta the mark of the charmed ones"she said reachin into her bag"this is your mom"she pulls out a picture of of a women handing it to me

"she's beautiful"i whisper then a thought occured to me"your dad is your dad him and paige had hooked up a year before he met your mom since her powers were in active so were yours."i jerk my head up

"what powers 'she smirks at me "follow me if you want to know' she got up and walked out the door i stood up looking bak at my hand the symbol gonewe walked up to the cliffs in silence we got to the edge she was starring down at the water as i lashed out a storm must be coming i walked up to stand next to her

"do you trust me?"she asked as she glanced back at me did i i don't know why but i feel this strong connection to her i nod at her she grins "good then you will survive"i looked at her in alarm one minute I'm on the the cliff now i'm in the air hurdling down towards the crashing wave i closed my eyes I'm gonnadie.

**oh no don't worry more to come**


	2. bring it on

**now we are swithing pov**

**Aria pov**

I watch as she falls down to the crashing waves she has already blacke out.A twig snapped i turn around to see Jared and embry. Embry trying to hold jared back"i told you no"he screamed and tranforms I ddoge him as he tries to swipe at we are showered with cold water i look up and a figure is floating down as soon as it feet touches the ground Jared pauses still in attack mode i look up the only thing that change were her hair eyes and the mark on her hand then she was back to normal.

Kim pov

my heart races as i see Jared has Aria corned and Embry is shaking"JARED GET AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME I WILL LAUNCH YOU OFF THIS CLIFF!"I don't know why but suddenly i felt i had a connection with herhis eyes were wide as saucer"you heard me"he backed away slowly"told you she wasn't human"Aria said to Jared smirking at him."listen i know you must have some question.."i cut her off"lets go to emily house we can talk there"she grins at me"sure sure' she walks up to Embry he turns to walk towards emily place atleast i thought thats what he was doing until Aria jumped on his back he didnt look surprised i guess he was expecting it."now mush"she yells and he take off jared is walking beside me the walk to emily isn't that long"i'm sorry Kim i thought i was gonna lose you"i smile at him standing on my tip toes and peck his lips he tries to pull me in for a deeper kiss."she gonna need air Jared"i here Jared growl Aria is standing by the and Jared walk into the house"in the kitchen."i hear Emily holler we walk in Aria is standing everyone else is at the table staring at her she had a bored look on her face jared sits at the table pulling me into his lap.'any question"she say turning to us"alot actually"i say looking at her"well bring it on"she say her focus is completely on us now.


	3. scared yet

**Kim pov**

* * *

"what powers do i have"I ask as Aria leans back agianst the counter "honestly i'm not sure see our parents were only suppose to have one power but our moms have two"she smirks at us"okay i have a question how come kim is quiluette even though her parents isn't"jared ask glaring at her

i heard embry growl she rolls her eyes at both of them."My Aunt page hooked up with kims dad thier freshmen year of college so she is still quiluete"

i lean forward"what powers do you have"my question caught her off guard"i can control plants no matter what you poisin me with it won't effect me "

paul laughed"so you're a fairy with your little vines"In a flash her hair was no longer black and short it was now an eerie green long and whipping around her"i am trained to kill anyone who insults me my family or my power now what were you saying"her vines tightening around his neck she starts laughing"did i scare you"her hair back to normal vines. dissapear

"Sorry i was trying to scare you mom says i need to be more assertive"she walk towards the table sits down in an empty chair"any more questions"she looks at us" no" i say she stands up grabbing her bag she left on the counter"i need to know are you ready for this?"

i am hesitant atfirst am i ready i still know what to expect"are you crazy noway kim wants to do it"jared screams at her she looks offended for a moment before her bored look returned"ok I just thought she would like to not be scared anymore"my eyes widen how did she know

"why don't you just leave kim doesnt need you filling her head with nonsense"paul snaps at her

"you've seen my powers yet you still say this is nonsense"she turns back to me "i have to hear you say you dont want this"she standing beside me now looking down at me

"tell her Kim"i know what i want "okay lets do this"she smirks at me" good chiocde now lets see what you can really do". she grabbed my arm as we went in the backyard


	4. it begins

**This story is set in new moon right before jacob joins the pack**

* * *

**Aria POV**

* * *

As were walking toward the cliff i can feel everyone getting nevous we are walking up the path towards the edge of the cliffs i stop halfway to the edge"stand back a few steps"they back up quickly as i say this i focus all my power into my hand i swing my arm back slamming it to the ground it must of been really thin it created a large hole i stand up

"okay now stay here " kim has a alarmed look on her face as i jump through the hole i look around the cave there are two sides to this seperated by the rushing water coming from the mouth of the cave "nice spot kid" i spin around on my heels to see paige standing there

"what the hell are you doing here"still looking at her"her powers weren't awaken completeley"i look at her shocked "paige you know what a traumatic effect it going to have on her once the information really sinks in"i shake my head i look up towards the hole and sigh "okay okay just orb me up please

"as she orbs me up there i hear"by the way grams is up there"what!

**kim pov**

"its about time my darling"i turn around to see aria standing there"nice to see you to grams"they embrace for a moment before aria turns to me"kim this is our great grandmother"suddenly i'm pulled into a big hug"call me grams" she pulls away

"ah look at your beautiful"aria grabs my hand "wait where are you going"jared says grabbing my other hand pulling me close to him

"you have to stay here while i take kim down to the cave"she said rolling her eyes at him"the hell you are we are not letting take her down there"sam yells at aria suddenly sam is hoisted up

"young man you will talk to my great granddaughters with respect am i understood?"I don' know if my eyes were playing tricks on me but for a brief moment sam looked terrified i look to my left embry is whispering something in aria ear she looks at him for a moment then nods at him she turns back to grams

"easy grams don't want to scare them to much do you?" she lowers him back to the ground "now be good dogs and stay"aria gasp"Grams" my new grams just laughs we walk over to the hole and jump in

**Aria pov**

as soon as our feet touch the ground i close the hole paige is standing on a ledge kim doesn't notice her"ok kim heres the big test "

"all you have to do is slow these waves down enough for me toswim aross" she looks shaken

"are you insane if i mess up those waves will crush you"i look to her then to the waves i turn around with a smile"i trust you" she looks dumbstruck at me

"just clear you head and let your power flow ready" she takes a deep breath closes her eyes then opens them she nods at me i jump in the current is harsh i feel my wrist snap i am being thrown by the current then it slows down i am able to swim across as soon as i get to the other side i pull my self up un the edge of the rock as soon as i'm out of the water kim falls to her knees

"okay now you" her head jerks up"i can't "she whispers she starts trembling

"yes you can you are not allowed to give up you are stronger then this now get up"i scream at her she rises standing up her knees look like there ready to buckle she raise her head and glares at me if piper wasn't my mom she might have scared me

she asoon as her foot touched that water it was ice i watched her glide across the now frozen wather she grabbed my by my shirt and slammed me into the cave wal

l"who are you to tell me about strength you know who you are i've never even met my mother"i see tears in her eyes it finally sinking in paige steps into the light and nods at me

"you want to meet her then turn around kim"my vision started to blur i've lost to much blood the last thing i saw was kim and paige standing on opposite ends of the water her powers are about to awaken


	5. AN

**ok few things to expect**

**i likke to summon grams alot so be expecting her**

**piper will soon appear in the story **

**when aria told paige it would be a trumatic shock for kim that was the truth this generation of charmed one wont be sibling but cousin one from each prevous charmed one the last one has not been ravealed yet but will be soon but each must have a tragedy happen first thats why their powers will be strongeri hope this sheds a little light on why the powers so far have been elements**

**new oc coming soon**

**and some actual seeens with bella i will be following the twilight story line but its focused on the wolves at this point **

**on a side note i enjoy reading reviews**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed**


	6. transform ,moving, and bella

Paige pov

i look to aria then back to kim my daughter"i kow your upset"she cuts me off"upet no i am furious" she has already transformed blue energy surrounded her she's already losing control and i can't stop her without killing her

Aria POV

i hear a struggle I've already healed when i open my eyes i see paige is trying to dodge here eough of ths she getting ready to throw her next punch i throw my dagger it goes through her she falls to the floor i got to her paige was rushing over

"where do i heal her at"i look at paige"the dagger was intaangible it literally went right through her no wound"paige gaped at me "why throw it then"i smile

"to paralyze her don't worry its only temporary"with a flick of my wrist the hole opens back up i grab one of kim arm and pull it over my shoulder as paige does the same with her other arm we orb up jared is at our side immedately

"what happened"grams come ove to us"her power will be strong she transformed very gracfully good job aria" grams had pride in her eyes"dont worry jared she'll be fine as the dagger magic wears off and she has a good night sleep"he smiled relieved

kim pov

i woke up to hear aria argueing with someone on the phone

"You're over reacting look he wants me to stay why is that so bad"i walk out into the hall following her into the kitchen"mom what about kim how is she going to learn

"she sighs she turns around and has a shocked look"are you insane no mom i wont do that your turn is over its my turn now let me prove i can do this' and with that she hung up

"great now i got to go house hunting' she sits down at the table"you could stay here we have a guestroom" she looks at me for a moment

"i can't your parents would freak" she stops and looks out the window"yeah her parents already agreed to it " paige says as she orbs in aria hesitates for a moment"okay but you get to tell my mom" pointing to paige

* * *

**one week later**

Aria pov

I'm sitting in sam and emily living room me and kim are watching some stupid show while emily is finishing makeing the muffinsi hear atruck out side i look at kim she raises an eyebrow we make our way into the kitchen the guys are sitting at the table

i go to stand behind embry he looks up at me with a big goofy grin on his face the girl is staring at me i look back at her "can i help you"she shakes her head

"sorry you look really familar" i look down at embry as he looks up at me and i hear jared talking about secrets"wait she know"embry laugh

"well the giant wolf was a big clue" i gasp who transformed in front of her"embry looking away snickering "it was paul"jared said"what the hell he attack her even though he knows jacob would kick his ass"jared flinches i live with her one week now shes loud and cusses just like every other halliwell woman

"whats your name agian"i said turning my attention back to the girl"Bella Swan"oh shit i wonder if she remembers me paul came in and jacob came in he and bella took a walk i grabbed kims arm much to jared dismay

"hey" he yells as we run upstairs i pull her into the bathroom and lock the door i tap the door three time now they can't hear us

"what's up" kim ask "ok so you remember me tell you about familers ?"she thinks for a moment"yeah the guides for witches starting out right"i nod"exactly ok same thing only they send magical children to watch over mortal children who may have a supernatural destiny

"she thinks for a moment"you watched over bella"i nod"do we tell her?"she ask"not until its time our secret"i hod out my pinky she laughs and grabs my pinky with her i open the door and jared falls through"nice"i laugh stepping over him

* * *

more to come soon this is for everyone who reviewed more to come soon happy thanksgiving


	7. sparky

**"Aria pov**

* * *

i walked back downstairs kim rught behind me we walk into the kitchen kim walks by me and goes to sit on jared lap Jacob storms in

"i know what the red head wants"sam looks at him"wait redhead the vampire from your night mare last night was a redhead"i look to kim shaking my head"oops"

embry is at my side in a instant"you've been having nightmares"i look at him with a roll of my eyes"only one nightmare" he looks at me for a long moment before sighing through his nose nodding at me"what does the redhead want" Jacob looks to me

"bella"i look back at everyone" what happens now"sam grunts"we will protect her" i think it over for a moment "alright i'm in"

**Kim pov**

"Me to" everyone was staring at me aria raised her arms and screamed

"i didn't make hert"before she ran out and for a moment the atmosphere was fun then went back to tense everyone followed her out jare still sat next to me we sat in silence before he spoke"

why"he asked turning to look at me"because jared i'm stronger i can help"he rolled his eye at me

" Aria!"he scream she walks back in"do you honestly think kim can win in a fight agianst victoria"she glances nervously at Jared then at me

"truthfully no"jared jumps up pointing at me"you see kim your not ready to fight vampires i knew it"i was growing angry how dare he"jared i never said she couldn't fight vampires she just not ready for victoria" it was my turn to point at him"enough both of you kim its time for the truth"

she turns and walks out" jared stand up looking at me"what truth" i shift from one foot to the other

"jared for the last two weeks I've been scared for you i dont want anything to happen to anyone now i can make sure it doesn't" jared look at me before pulling me in for a kiss when he pulls away he looks at me

"what is she teching you"i look at himand smile"how to be strong"i whisper as pull him back into a kiss i feel him smile into the kiss we didn't have to worry about anything til abou a week later and of course i had to stay with the emily and clarie to protect them

**Aria pov**

i was jumping from branch to branch using the trees to fly through the forest the below me the wolves were runnig tracking victoria i see some humans ahead of us victoria had one up in the air jake lunged for her i watch as they struggle before she got away ipounced on her she threw me on the ground the wolves circle us o god please let this work i have to summon it

I call upon the ancient power  
To help us in this darkest hour.  
Let the Book return to this place,  
Claim refuge in its rightful space.

the book came between us and she was thrown back by the book protective spell ilook up to see a flash of lighting

"well at least it was just you your mom is freaking out"i laughed"whats up sparky"he laughs "the names halliwell puck halliwell" i punch his arm lightly"dork" i look up the wolves are chasing victoria after she escaped them agian"how'd you know i'd come after the book" he said smirking"cause your like a guard dog with this book" i say laughing

i look up and notice embry stayed behind watching us carefully

"oh calm don he's my cousin i'm going to check on the girls" i turn on my heels heading for emily house since there was no way i was gonna catch up now

**kim pov**

i was sitting on the porch when Aria cam walking down the path embry following her when his phoine rang he whispered something and went running back to the fores a boy with dark brown short hair with gold streaks he was lightly tanned with amber eyes he wore a tanktop and ripped jeans he was dreamy"quit drooling he's your cousin" aria said as she walks past me "hi i'm puck"puck like the fairy from shakespeare ithought as he walks by me following aria

* * *

**more to come they might getting longer soon anyone curious about puck**


	8. piper

**aria pov**

when i walk into the kitchen emily is staring at something on the counter i notice its my phone

"how many"i asked knowing exactly what happened five from piper two from phoebe four from paige i nod my head picking up my phone i call piper the phone rings emily is making cookies finally mom picks up

"you need to come home the elders want to speak with you leo coming to get you"i stand there mouth hanging open i here a jingle and leo is standing behind me emily screams kim and jared comes running in "calm down everthing fine kim i'll be right back"i turn to leo

"up up and away"i strike the superman pose as we orb as soon as we're up there leo pushes me towards the big doors"here we go' i whisper as we walk through the day

**Kim pov**

me and puck are sitting in the living room emily sit down a tray of cookies on the table when embry and jacob come in and sit down embry started looking around

"where is aria"puck looks over at him"with her dad"embry jumps up looking panicked"calm down not him"embry visibly relaxed

"she told you?"puck asked embry nodded puck raised his eyebrows what the hell was that about **(AN looks like embry and puck both know the secret)** jacob finally spoke

"harry clearwater is dead"i gasped he looked up"seth and leah transformed"i look at him

"but she's a girl" a phone rings its puck's he answer"ello mum" he snicker then his face become serious

"ummm give me twenty"he hangs up "he looks mad he walks into the kitchen and starts to move furniture

"i need candles" i run back into the living room and gather a few white candles running bck in he jus finishing drwaing a chalk circle he only takes three candles a places them at different pointshe looks up at me

"we are going home do you think your friends will let you come if they can go to" and everbody walked through the frontdoor"everbody in the kitchen

"they all came running mostly because they didnt reconize the voice"okay all aboard whoever is coming come on" they all walked into the circle even emily puck stomps on the line and we're pulled down we hit the floor"who are you and what are you doing in my living room"puck jumps up"hi aunt piper"puck hugs her

**Piper pov**

after puck pulls back"aunt piper this is jared emily paul embry and kim"pointing to each person i nod

"uh huh well aria isn't back from the elders so i guess you can sit down' i turn to walk back in the the kitchen i go back to the brownie mix i was stirring i went to reach for a pan but couldn't reach when i see a hand grab the pan

"here you go"i turn to see one of the wolves i think aria said thats what they were"i'm embry"i take the pan oh this is embry the one aria dating

"thank you'i go back to my brownies pouring them into the pan i feel his are still on me i turn around he opens his mouth to say something when i freeze him

"oh puck is everyone frozen"i sream i listen for a moment"yep" i hear him get up and walk into the kitchen"you wanna explian him"i say pointing at embry

"he's her soulmate its not a forbidden love its called imprinting" i grit my teeth "uh piper who are all the hotties in the living room"puck rolls his eyes laugh as phoebe walks in

"not for you oh but look this one is aria"phoebe laughed and walked over to him"mmm the girl has good taste"i laugh i here a jingle aria comes runing down the stairs

"unfreeze them we have to send tthem back"with a flick of my wrist they started moving embry eyes go straight fo aria"time for you guys to go back puck we have work to do"what about me "kim says jumping up

"your still to new you dont have the halliwell nerves of steel yet sbesides you need to practice your power more"she guides all of them back to the circle embry look lost as he start walking towards the circle"oh no we need you to test something"he smile and as aria sends the others back

* * *

** ok so i'm gonna start trying to space it out more on next chapter**


	9. my only charge is

ok** now here we are i agian i read the reviews and i shall try to space it out ps**

_"thoughts'_ **and** "regular"

* * *

**_Aria_ pov**

"okay puck you get the book mom we i need your help and you follow me"i say as i point to embry walking towards the basement.

"okay what are we doing"piper ask as embry comes down the the stairs "i want to see how indestructible you wolves really are"embry cocks his head i nod to mom

"first lets see how you do agianst a witches power"mom flicks her wrist he is thrown back but is quickly back on his feet

"good job he recovered fast" i say reliefed

piper nods i look up as phoebe comes down the stairs

"uh we got a problem"phoebe sounds panic

"time to die witches'i stand there frozen in shock

"nicholas"piper tries to freeze him i watch as mom knees buckle under her she's on the ground our powers won't work

"embry think you can distract him"i hear nicholas laugh he "a mortal"i smirk"no a wolf"i said looking at nicholas

embry lunges at him phases in midair to say nicholas looks surprise would be an understatement

_Now what is the spell _I think as i try to remember the spell phoebe and mom grab my hands

Cleanse this evil from our midst

Scatter its cells throughout time

let this Nick no more exist.

he screams and vanishes embry turns to looks at us

"um why isn't he changing back"phoebe whispers to me

"well when he phases back he'll be naked"i say trying not laugh

"oh well um let get him some of clothes "mom says looking embarassed

she and phoebe run upstairs

"stay"i say walking upstairs puck meets at the door he has some clothes he continue walking down the stairs

As i walk into the kitchen mom is putting the brownies in the oven

"i don't care its still wierd dude"embry play punches puck on the arm

"alrighty ladies time for a chitchat"mom says guiding me and phoebe up to the attic embry and puck following closely

i sit down in one of the old chairs mom is standing across from me arms crossed

"alright missy spill it"i look to embry"can i send him back first"i say narrowing my eyes at my mom

she looks to embry he has a panicked look on his face

"what if we need him" she says _is he trying to get him to stay _ismy only thought as i look at her

i sigh _we need to make a plan and i don't need him in my way _

**_(AN I kow she sounds harsh but she is in full battle mode which it will make sense soon)_**

"paige"mom yells we hear a jingle

"problem?"paige says "can you send him back"paige turn to me seeing embry she smiles

"sure sweetie ok big fella all aboard the whitelighter express"embry laughs and walks over to her"so la push"embry nods at her

"La push"and embry dissapears as paige waves her hand

i look back to mom "ok so the elders told me about Derek"i take a deep breath

"Derek was a soon to be white lighter"piper gasp

"i have some white lighter in me but the percentage is so small that the elders have decided i will only have one charge"

"who " puck says looking anxious

"Isabella Swan"puck looks shocked

"dont worry honey i'm sure you'll do great"phoebe grabs my hand and freeze she's having a vision

she looks to me"you need to get back fast"

"why"she runs to the book "who the hell were they"phoebe rants as she flipping the pages

"what did they look like mom"phoebe looks at him"like royalty they had red eyes"puck looks at me"vultori" i nod

"ready for italy"puck grins at me "she's with edward now they're going to meet them lets roll"i say as i sense bella paige orbs us we land on a rafter i look below us to see bella

puck and me get ready i look down the vamppires engage in battle puck nods to me we both jump i slam my hand to the ground creating a crater the fighting around me ceases puck stays in position

"who are you"one of the vampire ask as hereaches for my hand as soon as he grabs i am thrown into a vision

i see flames a woman is trapped in a building suddenly i'm pulled out of the biulding now i'm on a hill in the distance i can still see the flame a long figure stands on the hill

"i"m sorry didyme but i can't let you ruin the vultori by taking marcus goodbye sister"

i am back aro looks shocked

"don't you just hate it when your power back fire release her"

he looks behind me to see bella

"she know far to much"caius says _i know all thier names and powers thanks to thier leader aro _

"bella will become a vampire as her whitelighter i know her true destiny"

Aro nods as i turn to bella"lets roll come on"puck jumps down surprising them agian we make our way out of the horrid building

cue the akward silence

* * *

**ok please review i love to read them i spaced it out keep a look out for my oneshot explianing about derek this way i won't have to divert from the main story more to come soon**


	10. orbing car rides and new wolves

**Aria pov**

"So you were real" bella ask for the third time since we got in the car

"yes but no one could see me but you i was assigned to you as a protecter i guess"i watched her for a moment

"so like a guardian"she asked

"Exactly"i say smiling "but why me?" she asked

"your destiny was decided long ago by the fates guardian as you call us are chosen for children with supernattural destiny that's where i come in i can only guide and protect "i noticed edward staring at me as we sped down the street

"wondering why you can't read my mind oh now your wondering how i know about your power"i say smirking he looks shocked

"I did my research on you and your family i have my sources"i could hear puck snort from the front seat the rest of the ride i'm silent my thoughts start to drift to kim_ I hope she she's practicing we're gonn need her soon if the elder were right_ i was still thinking about what the elder said

**Kim pov**

I was standing on one of the lower ledges of the cliff i was only fifteen feet away from the water concertrating my energy

i suddenly got a crazy idea_ could it really be this simple_ i thought to myself i focused my energy into my feet backed up a few steps getting ready to try this

"whatcha doing"i nearly had a heart attack i held my heart as i turned to see seth the new wolf well him and his sister leah were both new

"damn it seth you scared the shit out of me"still holding my heart

"sorry"he said looking down"why are yo on the baby cliff" he said smirking at me

"just watch and be quiet" i say as i refocus my energy

I sprint off the cliff as soon as as i'm in the air the water is under my feet but I'm not sinking I'm standing on the water

"yes"i screamed cheering and then i fell through the water it was freezing as i swim back to shore i remember what aria said the first time we trianed together

_never lose focus if you do you your as good as dead_

i'll just have to try harder seth helps me back to the cliff edge

i raise my hands focusing my energy water started to rise i clech my fist the water turn into ice needles raining down into the water

"well that will work " i smile as the last of the ice needles land

_will she come_"paige"i hear a jingle "hi"paige pulls me into a hug"whats up sweetie"she says smiling at me

"i want to learn how to orb"she looks at me for a moment"you can feel it can't you'she says looking at me expectantly

"i've felt ever since aria sent me back here she's sensing something big do you knoiw what it is?"paige shook her head

"no sweetie but we all sense it Aria doesn't keep secrets from us she might not know what exactly happening but its gonna be big we all sense it thats why aria wants you to practice"i nod "alright lets get started just picture where you need to go and rember it all about"i cut her offf"let me guess focus"i say smiling

"ah Aria has been teaching the magic word you're right just focus" i nod and i picture the manor then focusing i picture the living room i feel a tingle and hear a jingle

**Piper pov**

Aria had just walked through the door with puck she went for the book that was on the table"what happened aria"i notice she writing frantically in the book

"she got alot of info from the leader and she just wants it all written down before she forgets it"puck explianed as he sat on the couch

"wait how she get the info"i ask as then i hear a jjingle and a thud i look to see kim sprawled out on the floor"i need to work on my landings"she graoned as she got up i look to aria who is still writing les franticlly

"well look who got her new power "i say kim looks up smiling

i hear a relieved smile"okay i got it all down"aria is leaned back agianst the chair

"i got the info because of Aro power"i nod "what is Aro power"i asked kim sat beside puck on the couch when paige orbed in "good job sweetie"she smiled at kim

"its called tactile telepathy" she starts flipping through the book

"here it is an ability to read people's minds; he can reach far more deeply into a person's mind"she read aloud suddenly writing starts to writing in it self

_ he is capable of reading every thought, feeling and memory a person has ever had in the past. This power works very effectively in gathering information and looking into thoughts that his subjects may want to hide. It is, however, limited by his need to touch the subject in order for him to access that mind_

"is that grams hand writing"i hear aria whisper"wouldn't be the first timeshe usedthe book to send messages" i mutter to myself

Aria pov

It was later on that night kim was going to spend tthe night i was setting up the couches downstiars i was sleeping downstairs so kim wouldn't be alone

"hey girls having a sleepover"i smile nodding then i notice he looks worried"what's wrong"he walked ito the kitchen i followed him but not before signalling kim to stay put

as soon as got into the kitchen i notice piper and leo whispering they both turned to look at me at the same time

"okay what's going on"piper stepped forward"Leo lost a charge "i look to lleo he still looks upset"he lost him to a vampire a red head"piper muttered the last part

_Victoria i was told all about her on the ride home_

"what does that have to with me"piper looks worried "because phoebe saw him kill you'i sigh

"don't worry mom your not getting rid of me that easily"i hug her

as i pull away"we got work to do" i nod at her "right "she says as she pulls me into one more hug

* * *

**and so eclipse begins **

this is myy longest chapter i just could'nt stop writing once igot started please leave a review


	11. spray bottles, old enemies

**Aria pov**

Kim and i were flyng through the trees i look down to see a paul about to fight one of the vampires victoria was getting away

"speed up"i say as i look to kim she nods just as we start to pick up speed i feel myself being tackled as i hit the ground i look up at my attacker he has long blonde hair

" get off you're letting her get away"i growl as i squim underneath his weight he looks at me curiously

my hands star to glow my hair turns green "i said get off"i said as he was pulled back by my vines and thrown into some trees

i look back towards where kim and victoria went i can''t see them i ran alittle further down the path victoria had kim pinned down

"you may have caught me but now i have you"victoria growls

"you will make a fine addition to my plan"victoria was just about to bite her when a dagger went into her back

" a dagger that was you best thing you could think of "victoria says shooting a glare my way as she pulls the dagger out standing up walking towards me

her body starts to shake"w hats happpening t..o m..e"she stutters

"that would be my daggers electic current"puck say as he lands beside me

she glares a us then pulls out a vile_ what_ she thows it down and a woman appears she shoots a gold ligh at puck and he's thrown back

_Terra the servant to the Alchemist she has a new body how did she get unvanquished _i thought as s he threw me agianst one of the trees i look up and they were gone so was puck i get to my feet and run over to kim

"wake up"i shake her her eyes snap open"can you orb me to the manor"she nods then i'm gone

"what do you mean terra was unvanquished"piper looks shocked i just shug still looking through the book leo comes in when i hear a jingle

"what is that"i say looking around " Bella calling for you" leo says smiling "oh well i'll be back tomorrow"i focus on bella and i teleport away

i look around to see bella and her vamp'what up"bella looks frantic

"i thought you were suppose to protect bella" edward sneers at me i cock my head to one side

"i never said i could watch her every moment when i couldn't i thought you would"i yell at him_ how dare he _

I try to calm down no need to go full brown crazy on him

"ok i'm sorry but i have other things to do ok"i look to edward he nods

"so are you coming to our graduation party its tomorrow"bella said trying to break the tension i nod and orb out i just needed to get out of there

later that night i was snuggled up to embry trying to stay warm laying my head on his chest

"you really are better then my heating blanket"i say smiling I feel him chuckle "i won't be so good in the summer on those hot nights"i laugh an decide to mess with him

"oh i know thats why i need a vampire during the summer"he mocks looking sad then he gets a devious smirk

"is that so Mrs. Halliwell"i laugh suddenly i'm pinned to the bed embry looking down at me i bit my lip

"Mr Call you're in dangerous territory what wiil you do if kim's parents hear you"embry roll his eyes at me

"Mrs Halliwell your the screamer not me"he playfully growls at me before nipping at my neck

suddeny we're being sprayed"what the hell' embry and i both look up and there is kim standing there with a spray bottle and glaring at us

"will you two shut the hell up did you know the wall that seperates our rooms is paper thin not to mention i have to get up at six to have a early traing sesion and puck said if i fall asleep agian he's going too start shocking me now both of you take your happy asses to bed"she turns on her heel and shuts the door quicky

"okay now you see why i think i got the wrong mom thats piper clone"embry rolls his eyes at me i turn over on my side just as i'm closing my eyes i hear a muffleed"i heard that"jesus these wall really are thin

* * *

**hoped you liked aria an embry little moment still trying to figure out wat jared and kim are like togetheruntil next time and please review**


	12. graduation,dancing, and axis

Aria** pov**

it was nine o clock kim just got back from training now her me and embry were sittin in the kitchen

i was making chocalate chip pancake i put yhree on kim's plate listening to embry trying to convince me to go to bella

"come on sweetie please i think we should go plus jake needs support"i roll my eye

"jared wont let me go if you don''t please"i hear kim beg

i sigh fine "where is it"embry smiles at me while kim starts to cheer singing

"we're going to the cullen house "i laugh at her goofy dancing

i got there early bella called me embry doesn't know i'm hereas i walked through the cullens open door

"hello"i listen for a moment i'm suddenly grabbed and dragged into the house

"finally"i hear the smallest cullen say Alice sits me on the couch

bella looks at me before turning her head back to the tv"do you think its demons"i look back to bella and shake my head

"demons are more discreet about thier kills even the lowest level demon would have more control than this" edward narrows his eyes at me

"whatever they are we have to cleanup after them"i look back at them_ its like dealing with a child wait_

_"_when you are turned isn't that when you"re the most uncontrolable"edward nods at me "where are you going with this" he narrows his eyes at me

"no one is teaching them they're letting them run wild"i say looking at bella

"will you fight them"i ask"hellz yeah"emmett says in a booming voice i laugh at his eagerness

"enouugh of this doom and gloom we still need to decorate"whe i hear a jinglei turn to see paige"hey your mom needs you like now"she grabs me and we're gone

"actually i have to get back' i say as i stand up alice pout as bella show me out bella looks nervous edward follows us out

"i need you to take bella with you my family needs to hunt"edward says glaring at me

"umm why not stick her with one of the wolve i'm not.."edward cuts me off"i don't trust them"edward snarls

"fine i'll take her" i huff as we orb away

"where are we" bella says ooking around "magic school" i say as i head towards the bookshelf _there has to be something i'm missing_

bella is sittin in a chair looking at me "sorry i had to do some reseach "she nods as i pick the book back up

**_Axis_**

**_ upper level demon able to pick one victims able to bring back two vanquished demons_**

**_they must be true enemeis of the victim_**

**_Axis can only be summoned by someone who has killed a family member betrayed a friend and killed thousand this person who can summon Axisbut not control him _**

**_the one who controls him must enjoy others pain as much as he does_**

i look back to bella i put the book in my bag grabbing bella we orb out we're back at the cullen house

al i saw was a shadow attacking the vamps then its starts to rush towards me

_I am light  
I am one to strong to fight  
Go back to dark where shadows  
dwell  
You can not have this Halliwell  
Now go away and leave my  
sight  
And take away this endless night."_

as soon as i finish the spell the shadow starts to dissaper one down one to go look out terra i'm coming for you next

alice interupts my thoughts"well now that you got rid of whatever that was we can get ready to party people will be arriving in a hour"she says clapping her hands"oh your gonna need clothes" she dagged me up stairs "you'll have to pick from rosalie closet your too tall for my stuff" i nod and walk into the closet i hear someon come in the room

i grab some ripped black skinny jeans with a dark green tank top with a silver rose on it grabbing a few silver bracelats and i keep on my long black converse

i annouce i'm about to walk out"okay i'm coming out"i hear kim "coming out of where"kim said

"out of the closet"i yell as i walk out

"oooh embry gonna be mad"she teases me

"ha ha your hilarious"i glare at her

"i know i am you got to admit you walked into that one"i'm just about to say something alice walks in

"wow you look awesome"alice says in awe she stars dragging us down stairs

kim pov

the party was just getting started and embry and aria we're dancing like idiot i kew aria could dance but embry can't so thats why she's dancing goofy to but then a fast song "let show them how its done jared"i grab his hand we start bumping and grinding i look to aria and notce embry has her on his lap whispering something in her ear she giggle i'm brought out of my thouights by something poking me in the hip

"you better calm down boy"he snorts"i;m trying"he said as he spins me

**aria pov**

"what damn army"i hear jacob say as i walk outside "newborn our kind"carlisle said facing jacob

i feel embry wrap his arms around my waist"what are they after" alice looks worried

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse. and a picture of a strange symbol a woman was pasing out"i look to her and start lifting up my shirt "was this the symbol alice" she looks then nods after a moment on my stomach was a triquetra the symbol of the charmed ones

embry looks shocked" you have a tattoo"i roll my eyes at him "hey focus" i say "theres that magic word agian"kim snickers"

jacob glares at us"They're after Bella and Aria ?What the hell does this mean?"jacob growls

"it means an ugly fight"Carlisle said

"bring it on you know we got your back right kim"i say nodding to her "you know it jared there no way your gonna stop me"jared just looks dawn "don't worry jared when the charmed ones fight we fight as a team never alone"jared looks a little more relieved

"Jacob. Do you think Sam would agree to... an understanding?" i look to jacob he just nods

"alright where do we start"i ask looking at carlisle

"we will train you all how to kill newborns"i nod

"good we will let you know all our powers then hopefully you find us useful"i smile

* * *

**two i one day wow i just couldn't stop witing were coming to one of my favorite scenes soon plus kim and jared will have a lemon soo **


	13. wolves,vampires and witches oh my

**Aria pov**

I was sitting in my car with my eyes closed while the other cullen were practicing leo orbed in"you can do this Aria" leo said smiling

i look at him with a lopsided grin

"Leo do you really belive i can do this?"he thinks for a moment

'i know you can i know its tough to be the leader"i smile leo orbs away

i hear a knock on my window i tur n to see bella

"the wolves are about to get here"i nod opening my door

as i walk out i stand next to a tree

"where kim "i aske jared nods up i hear a clap of thunder i turn to see kim and puck

jasper starts his speech

The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett!

"don't hold back"emmet goes charging at him my phone ring i turn away for a moment

"is this an emergencies' i whisper

"I just wanted to let you know we vanquished terra"i sigh in relif

"i'll let you go"i hang up when i turn around carlisle has flipped edward

Carlisle clapped his hands getting everyone attention

"alright now wee need to see what you three can do" all eyes are on me kim and puck

"choose your opponent"carlisle says

"i 'll take the big guy which one you want puck"he points to edwaed he looks to kim "ummm carlisle" i look at her

Puck holds up three finger counting down emmmet charges at me i stand there just as he was about to swing i duck and get behind him grabbing his arm i start to swing him around i let go he flys into a tree

as the dust clears i notice he's gone i feel arms wrapping around "ha gotcha "i raise my hands a little and we go flying into the sky

"no i got you "i say as i turn us upside the chunk of ground still under our feet as we cam crashing down we hit the ground hard

**Kim pov**

i had aready frozen Carlisle arm i noticed puck already had edward pinned to the ground with his dagger everytime edward tried to move he would get shocked i dodge more of his attack when he stopped looking up i used this oppurtunity to froze his legs he couldn't move i heard a crash i tun to see emmet struggling to stand up when a dagger emerge from the ground emmett falls to the ground not moving its the dagger that paralyzes

"okay your out " aria says as she comes up through the ground" i start to panic

"pease tell me she's not a ghost"puck shakes his head "no she just able to move through the ground or even trees the same way ghost can move through walls" i nod

**Aria Pov**

i'm sittin in emily kitche pucks beside me when leah walks in puck has his head on the table

"nice work today you really gave that leech a run for his money"leah said smirking

"thanks'i nod

"kim is getting stronger isn't she" i nod i hear puck snort beside me still face down

"whats up with him"leah asks as she raises her eyebrows at kim

"oh he just drained oh you guys haven't met yet puck this is leah"puck lazily rases his head and everthing freezes

"hello pheonix"i turn to see a demon with grey skin and blue hair

"i've come to make you a deal"i look to puck thier still frozen

"you don't scare me understand"glaring at him

"oh but i know what does how many of your past foes do ihave to bring back before you realize i can scare you" he takes a step closer

"now heres the deal all you have to do is let us kill bella swan and a few of the cullens and we will leave you and your mother and the rest of your family alone is it a deal" he smirks at me

take this demon far away

for eternity he shall stay

where he can play his games

i banish him to the astral plane

"he screams and he's gone time starts moving when i hear "holy shit"leah mouth is hanging open

"oh my god you imprinted didn't you"puck loos just as shocked leeah nods

"thats great oh and puck i vanquished axis"puck looks at me nodding his head

"alright love birds see you later me and kim gotta go buy a tent since puck is the only one fighting newborns i guess me and kim are extra security"i laugh as i walk out

* * *

**i know it going fast but my main focus are the wolves**


	14. family meeting

Kim pov

aria me were picking out a tent at the newton sparts store

"when are you on bella duty" i ask her dhe rolls her eyes at me

"in aboout fime minutes"she looks to her phoneas it buzzes after we finally decided on a nice camo tent big enough for the both of us we were walking out of the store when aria glanced up at the parking lot i notice bella red truck aria looks up

"ok well thats her i'll be home around eight"aria said as she walked out to Bella truck

i orb to jared's i dont hear anyone in the house then i hear water running

as i walk upstairs to jared's room his bathroom door is cracked and steam is leaking out

_should i yeah i think i will _i thought as i started to take off my clothes i ease the door open as i walk into the steamed full room i think to myself

_ok i have to open the curtians and glass door without making any noise _

i tip toe towrds the shower i successfullly pull the curtian back without making any noise i can hear jared singing to himself quietly i pull the glass door open but no ones in there i stand there confused when i feel to arms wrap around me

"naughty girl trying to sneak up on me in the shower "jared whispers in my ear i then feel something poking me in the hip

"well i don't think your complianing"i hear him let out a deep breath

"kim you're driving me crazy i really want you"i look into his eyes he looks wild

"no one is stopping you"i smirk at him

he hauls me up and carries me into the shower the water felt good agianst my sore back all that traing was starting to take it toll on me my thought are interupted as jared start kising my neck he turns us around slamming me agianst the cold tile he stops the assault on my neck moving towards my lips he turns us agian now his back agianst the tiles i gasp as he qickly slips into me i feel him smille in our kiss

"god kim your tight"he grunts before smirking"but you've been tighter"he starts thrusting after i adjust to his size going at amazing speed i climax he follows soon after my legs feel like jelly we slidedown onto the shower floor the water flowing over us our breathing shallow in this moment we truly are one

'can i ask you something"i say slowly catching my breath

"anything kimmie"jard said looking at me

"i heard you singing but how did you get out here when i heard you in here"i asked curiously jared rolls his eyes before laughing

"puck showed me how to throw my voice"jared said grinning

i hear a knocking

"hey jared its aria mom piper and leo "we both freeze

"uh i'm in the shower"jared says trying to sound calm

"oh okay well i'll just stay in the bedroom cause i can't really hear you out there do you know where the kids are"i hear her walk into jared room

"uh I know Aria is with Bella and puck should be with Leah i think she said they were goimg cliff diving"jared says tring to stay calm

"what about kim we need her to cause..."piper stops talking i look up at jared he just shugs as we start to stand up i hear

"o..h ggo...dd i'mm so..rry leo" i hear piper stammer then i hear a jingleafter we were sure she was gone jared grabbed two towels he wrapped one of them around me then wrapped the other around himself

"how did she know"i say looking at jared he looks at me before pointing at something

"i think your clothes on the floor gave us away baby'i look down and see my clothes as it sinks in then i lose it

"Oh my god I will never be able to look Piper in the eye agian what if she tells Paige what if they tell Aria oh my god i am sooo embarassed" i hide my face in my hands jared look panicked for a moment

"kim we might have one more problem"i look to jared exausted

"jared the only way this could get worse was if i was pregnant"i say still stressing out about piper catching us

"kim you might be i don't think i pulled out in time"he says looking down

in that one moment my whole worl froze _pregnant! I can't be pregnantnot when i just find out i'm gonna be fighting head to head with demons you don't bring a baby into that_

My emotion were in a whirl wind something inside me was pulsing

"kim you're glowing blue"jared said

i starting to calm my nerves and the glow started to fade

"i have to go to the manor this isn't normal"i hurriedly put my clothes back on before orbing away

as i orbed into the living room piper is sitting next to leah on couch comforting her when leah turns her attention to me

she runs at m slamming me into the wall

"how could you do that"her eyes wide with panic

"do what leah"i asked looking alarmed leo and aria orbed in aria grabbed leah off me

"calm the hell down now leah" Aria screamed at leah i watched as leah tried to calm down Aria watched her before a moment longer before turning her attention to me

"what is wrong with you i told you to control you're emotion"she looks at me accusingly

"PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I DID"aria looks down

"you almost killed my son "phoebe walked down the stairs

**_WHAT!_**

"when puck and me were cliffdiving he was pulled under the water the waves actually attacked him by the time we got him out he was unconsious"leah growled at me

"How is he?'aria said looking at Phoebe

"leo healing him please kim you need to learn more control"i nod as phoebe looking at me

five minutes later puck walks downstairs waving at everyoneleah and phoebe both ran to him he hugged both of them tight

aria was next he whispered something in her ear and she laughed he let go of her and stood infront of me pulling me into his armshe hugged me tight it was a warm feeling when he pulled away he was smiling

"i was worried about you what the hell made you so upset"he said grinning

i shifted uncorfortable he looks to aria and she nods

he walks over to leah "sorry babe but its time to get serious i have to send you back"the embrace one more time before he orbs her back

"paige "piper yells as we all start walking upstiars

as soon as we open the attic door i see mom

"family meeting"aria says as she locks the door

* * *

**ok guys i'm writing next chappter tonight remeber keep an open mind espiecally for next chapter kim is rerally stressing out and she might say things she doesn't mean**


	15. your reason

Aria** Pov**

we were all standing in the attic waiting for kim to tell us why she had a meltdown me and mom went to sit on the cushions we keep up here

"umm i.."kim stutter

"no one will be mad at you this is a safe place"phoebe said putting an arm around kim

"i think i'm pregnant"kim whispered but we all heard it Puck is the first to speak"will you keep it"kim looks up at him shakes her head no

"so your going to punish the baby for your mistake"i scoff

"Phoenix Aria Rose Call you will calm down now"mom scolds me

"look i dont get why this is so hard for you to understand it was a stupid mistake"kim yells at me

Kim Pov

aria stares at me before she walks out of the attic door i start pulling my hair

"what did i do now"i ask exaperated

"Aria hasn't told you yet has she"piper asked me i shook my head no piper sighed

"i had Aria when i was sixteen but i never regretted it"piper said looking at me i had a look of a deer in headlights _ugh i should have figured that_ i took off running downstairs

"Aria"i screamed as i saw her fly across the room slamming her into the wall"Help"i scream as i'm thrown into the wall only to be caught by puck

"you gotta be quick lil kim" putting me down

"cole what are you doing"phoebe yells as she dodges a energy ball when thhe ground starts shaking

"is it a earthquake "i look at puck panicking he shakes his no pointing behind us i turn to look to see aria body glowing green she slowly rise to her feet two green energy balls in her hand her eyes gone into slits i look to her armrms glowing green vine were wound around he body and green long hair whipping in the wind

"pay attention kim this is our final form"puck whispers to me for a moment everysthing went silent cole is standing still as a statue while aria has a caculating look on her face

she throws one of the energy balls cole quickly dodges it she pounces on him he throws her off he starts to strangle her before yanking his hands back i notice thorns coming out of her neck

"every rose has its thorns cole"aria said as she kneed him where the sun don't shine before throwing him off of her and pinning him down

"just end it i wan to die come on kid kill me i can't live like this anymore kil me"puck looks at phoebe she nods at him

"you want to die cole fine aria you know what to do"puck says nodding to aria she nods back getting off of cole allowing him to stand

puck starts the chant i reconize as the one aria had wrote for an emergency the one i was forced to memorize

* * *

Quick author note the font for this spell will go like this

**when Puck is saying his part**

_when Aria is saying her part_

When Kim is saying her part

* * *

"**your wish is our command**"

"_you will now be like the common man"_

_"_your powers will be gone with nothing to gain"

"_we send you now to the astral plain"_

_"_**where you'll find peace at last**"

"say goodbye cole to your future present and past"

we were all thrown back by th force of this vanquish

"And stay dead"aria said pointing at the scorch mark where cole stood not moments before

i laughed soon everyone else started to laugh as we sobered up piper was the first one to stan up dusting herself off

**Aria pov**

mom helped me up me and her walked over to the couch sitting down the other followed us piper clapped her hands together

"so what is the plan for the battle"piper asked looking at me

"puck will be the only one joining the cullens on the battlefield kim and i will be on security detial for bella"i replylooking at mom she raises an eybrow at me

"why wouldn't you be fighting"mom has a questioning look on her face i look down

"kim hasn't found her reason yet"i look to kim who is laughing at something puck said when i hear piper let out a loud whistle i flinch away from her with my hands over my ears

"hey you missy come park your but over here we need to figure this out Oh puck aria go summon Cassandra we nee her help with this"piper orders us me and puck scurry up the stairs leaving kim alone with the moms

* * *

**ReVieW If You 3 It**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**(PS who is cassandra how can she help questions that should be answer)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Cassandra

**Kim pov**

"so you don't know your reason you fight yet"phoebe asked as i shifted feeling akward as they were all staring at me i shook my head slowly piper was the first to speak

"well thats alright Aria and Puck weren't sure either"piper said as she leaned back agianst the couch

"how did they know what thier reason was" i ask look up at the sister piper snickers to herself while phoebe smiles

"that would be my doing"i heard a voice say i see puck come down the stairs first followed by aria who had her arms linked with another girl the girl had chocalate skin red long hair in a braid her eyes a bright gold she wore a sleeveless purple gown that touched the floor

as they made ot down the stairs Aria unhooked thier arms letting the girl walk towards me

"I'm Cassandra and before you ask why I'm here I'm a Oracle"she said sticking out her hand to shake mine i hesitantly reach out after shaking her hand she and aria go sit on the other couch while puck stands behind them

"because i'm an oracle i was able to help Aria an Puck realize thier reason to fight"she says smiling

"see this cutie right here"Cassandra says as she points to puck he grins down at her she looks back to me

"He fights because he has lost so many people who were close to him he doesnt want to lose anymore"i look around thee room and notice phoebe has tears of pride in her eyes Cassandra then points to Aria

"then we have some one like this little witch"she pauses and looks to piper phoebe and paige "no offense" they all smile and pipoer rolls her eyes the makes a hand jesture that signal Cassandrato keep going

"like i was saying Aria's reason is she want to protect every one she loves friends family and of course innocents"Aria turns to Cassandra smiling

Then Cassaandra turned hergaze toward me she stared at me for a moment her eye clouded she jerked forward her head down briefly she glance back at puck and aria i see a shiver run down her back

"You my lovely Kim your reason to fight is one of righteous purpose"i felt confused Puck snickered "don't worry kimmy she gave us almost the exact same line Cassandra tell her what you mean"puck said looking at cassandra

Cassandra smirks before saying

"Kim the reason you will fight is you want to protect people who are defenseless agianst a powerful evil "she says smiling i still feel a little confused _but isn't that what we all three do_ i thought to myself

"no you dont understand you will go the extra mile to protect these people even if everyones against you protecting them"she smiles as she stands up before clapping her hands together

'okay now that thats out of the way time to see if your pregnant"she says in a chipper tone my heads shoots up eyes wide

"What THE HELL"i scream she rolls her eyes at before placing her hand on my stomach it glows with a golden light glancing at me

"You're not pregnant"Cassandra says looking at me part of me is relieved and yet a small part of me wanted to cry I don't know why maybe that small part had wanted to be pregnant but at least i know there will still be time now i just feel exhausted

"i think i want to go take a nap"i say starting to get tired Aria nods before standing up walking over to me

"okay kim you can use my bed"i nod as we make our way up stairs i wave to everyone as we were walking down the hallway we stop at a door I see a plaque with the name Phoenix on it

As we walk into the room i look around i see a dresser with fairy figurines on it a peace sign necklace hanging out of an open drawer in a jewelery box next to that i see a stuffed wolf i look to the walls to see a pale green wallpaper_ typical_ I thought to myself She gently guides me to the bed its a canopy bed wit black curtains

she pulls back the curtains and folds back the blanket the sheets are silver as i lay down i notice they're satin sheets the sheets feel cool against my skin as i turn on my side i feel Aria pull the brown comforter up to my shoulder

"why am i so tired "i asked yawning Aria chuckles

"that would be Cassandra's power it has that effect on all of us"she whisper to me before closing the curtians i close my eyes when i hear the door close behind her i drift into a dreamless sleep

**Aria pov**

I walk down the hallway as i start to desend downstairs everyones eyes are on me"she is out like a light"i say laughing i notice cassandra is gone

"she was ready to leave i sent back"puck says answering the question i hadn't asked"i hate when you do that"i said narrowing my eyes"sending her back or reading your mind"he asked smirking"what do you think"i said glaring playfully at him"ah mind reading"he says smirking

Suddenly we here the sound party rock i look at the table grabbing my phone i quickly flip it open

"hello"i say into the phone

"Aria its Bella listen Alice had a another vision the armmy is going to be here sooner then we planned I'm on my way to the campsite now Jacob is gonna drive you car there since you have more room he said he'll set up your tent just get her"bella said almost out of breath as she finishes

"gotcha be there in about an hour kim taking a nap"i say looking arond the room notice pucks gone

as soon as i hang up i start toward my room i gather my thermals and blankes packing my duffel bag i finish ad run back dowstairs mom is waiting fo me

"listen I love you sweetie and if yo die i will bring you back and wring your neck am i clear"mom says smiling

"calm down mom i know what i'm doing"i whisper to her before grabbing her in a hug she pulls me in tight i feel her tears on my cheek i pull awayas she wipes away her tears

smiling at me i hear someone walking down the stairs i look up to see kim standing there mine and her bags in her hands

"lets roll"kim said to me"okay we can orb there by mom love ya' i say giving my mom one more time before i grabbed kim hand and we landed on a pile of snow

"bout time you got here ladies"kim and i both turned to see jacob hameering the last peg of our tent into the ground we walk over to the front of jacob unzips it holding the flap open kim goes in first jacob stops me "you should call embry he's worried about you"i nod

" i plan on doing that tonight"i say he nods as soon as i get in the ten i notice kim has set up all the blankets and pillow making it cozy i lay down kim pulls a comforter over us

"i'm surprised this isn't more akward laying here with another girl"i hear kim say

"we're cousin nothing akward anymore"i snort kim goes silent i look over she's asleep i lean over to grab my phone sendin a quick text to Embry before closing my eyes now all we can do is wait

Embry pov

i was laying in my bed trying to get some rest before the battle tomorrow when i hear my phone buzz i pick it up it says i have a text from aria

_I thought about could you ask me one more time i promise you'll like the answer_

i laugh as i read it she wants me to ask agian i think i'll wait till after the battle that was my last thought as i drift off

* * *

**so the world didn't end so i thought i would put out a new chapter to celebrate**

**whats this question embry has to re ask hmmm**


	17. hellz yeah

**Aria pov**

i was unzipping the tent entrance when i heard a yell i quickly ran out to see bella and jacob talking then kissing eh..

i was utterly confused bella destiny wasn't tied in with jacobs' it soon becam time for the battle i woke kim up and we took to our postions i was up high on a tree branch i can see the whole campsite

i look down to se edward glancing around looking for something then i realized he was looking for me and kim i grab my walkie talkie

"kim i need you to show edward where your hiding"i say into my walkie

"roger that do i reveal your location as well over"i hear kim say

"negative"i say wanting to keep an element of surprise i watch as kim steps out from between two snow covered boulder she lets out a sharp whistle which startles edward as he spins on his heel she waves at him before moving back to her hiding spot the battle will be starting soon my thoughts drift to puck he better survive this

**Puck pov**

I wwas standing in the field trying to perfect which moves to use wheni felt something big nudge me in my shoulder i turn to see a wolf

"everthing will be fine leah we're the charmed ones well the next generation but trust me we know what we're doing" i smile at her she cocks her head which i don't know why but her being a wolf doing that is hilarious i try to stifle a laugh

i feel a hand on my shoulder i turn to see Alice

"three minute"she says before leaning back looking at leah who is still behind me"you might wanna join the other wolves"alice smiles before turning back before walkiing back to her position i hear leah growl i turn to her

"green is not your color my dear"i say smiling i watch as leah walk back towards the other wolves i could here the moving swiftly throught the trees

the cullens and i went charging at them i was zapping new born left and right when i felt a tingle in the back of my skull_ no no no not now_ i thought as i was pulled into a vision

i saw Aria dying

**Embry pov**

i watched as puck went motionless his eyes glowing gold and then in an instant he was back slinging the leeches off of him but now i noticed he looked very worried he turns to me

"i'll be right back"he says still looking nervous then he was gone

**Piper pov**

i was in the attic when the book of shadows opened by itself the page it stopped on had a picture of axis the one Aria vanquished i notice something written under the picture

_Axis final attack even after he is vanquished axis is able to summon his victim first vanquished demon_

"wait who was Aria first vanquish"i ask aloud

"piper"i heard puck shout from the living room i ran in there

"were gonna need everyone"i nod before calling paige and getting everyone together we all orbed to the battle

**puck pov**

piper started blowing leeches up while leo and paige started orbing randomly confusing the newborn which made it easier for the cullen to kill them

i hope the girls are okay

**Kim pov **

she had found us her and her little lap dog Riley edward was trying to convince riley with the truth that victoria didn't love hi sheloved james

when Riley lunged at edward seth appeared grabbing Riley and slinging him i move out of my hiding spot determined to help seth withriley i look to the tree where aria was now she''s nowhere to be seen

when back both victoria and riley have got edward bella cuts her arm now victoria and riley attention is on her I watch as Aria orbs in behind Victoria jamming her dagger into her

Victoria fell to the ground seth and edward took care of riley while aria went to heal bella i walk over to them

Aria pov

"the knife shouldn't have killed her"i look up at bella after healing her arm

"it didn't it only paralyzed her yo Eddie you might wanna go ahead and kill her"i say not looking back at hibut i hearhin start pulling her apart

i look up at kim she's smiling

"what "i asked curiously

"just glad you're not dead like phoebe vsion"she replied happily

just as i was about to reply i heard bella sceam then i felt something sharp go through me i look down to see an arrow sticking out of my stoach dripping with my blood

everthing was moving in slow motion i felt tthe arrow being removed i look up edward starin down at e once the arrow gone i'm laying on my back i hear mom's voice i notice the darklighter the one i vanquished any years ago i watched om blow him up

my vision starts to go blurry but now i can hear i feel a warm hand grab mine i open y eyes to see embry

"Aria you will not die i still have to ask you remember"he sound like he's about to cry

"then ask me"my breath becoming labored i see leo as he start healing me

i look back to embry

"will you Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell marry me?"

i lookup at him leo has finished healing me everyone looking at me expectantly

" well since i don't seem to be dying anymore i guess i have to say yes then huh"i finally say everyone laugh

Edward gains everyone atteniion then he signal we need to head to the field as we get there i notice the wolf pack is gathered around jacob

embry goes to help mom quickly takes his place hugging me to her

"whats wrong something is still bothering you come on monkey spit it out"piper says smiling she know i hate it when she calls me monkey my horrible childhood nickname

"something still has to happen"i whisper to mom

"the volturi is coming"alice shouts to us i look to the wolves thier gone

as walk over to the others i notice paige talking to a girl wait is she a newborn"guys this is bree the charge i lost"i shake the girl hands i look up to see three boys and a petite blond girl

"impressive"jane says as she scans the group her eye lock on me

"i've never seen a coven escape a attack of of this magnitude"piper snorts as jane says this

"its not often we're rendered useless" she says i roll my eyes i think edward said something to her

"pity"she replied i watch as her focus shifts from edward to bree

i notice kim move closer to bree almost like she was protecting her

"why did you come"jane yelled i hear bree scream at first then the srceam changes i turn to see kim takinng the full blast of janes power"who created you i rush forward getting infront of kim deflecting the attack back at jane i watch as she stops the pain

"enough you can clearly see we aren't gonna let you hurt the kid"puck says glaring at the voturi

the boy alec i think finally says

"why protect the girl"looking curious at us jane glares at him

"because if we don't no one will"kim says defiantly

"felix kill her"jane ordered felix moved forward coming towards us when he stops moving all together jane looks curiously at him

"i can blow him up to now listen missy you will turn around and leave we know what to do with this kid"piper says glaring at jane i watch as they stare each other down for amoment before jane nods piper unfreezes Felix

"we're going now come felix"jane says turning to leave i watch them dissapear

* * *

**Almost the ene of eclipse merry christmas and if i don't put out a knew chapter happy new years**

**Review if you love it **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. wishes

**i was thinking before we go into breaking dawn let have a fun chapter wuth a little drama of course so buckle up here we go**

* * *

**Aria Pov**

I was sitting on my bed looking around my room I had finally made my decision Bella is gonna need me i still have to guide her now i just had to tell mom i hear a knock on my door

"Aria"i hear mom's voice she opens the door poking he head through

"are you busy sweetie"She seems nervous "no mom come in" i replied as she walked in she sits on the bed across from me crossing her legs you can feel the akward silence

"i know your pregnant if thats whats wrong puck told me"i said answering her unasked question her mouth hanging open slightly i decide to ask her now

"Mom I'm moving in with Embry he has his own house besides the baby needs my room"i said taking a deep breath

"you're **WHAT**"moms voice boomed i stood my ground

"listen i'm not a kid anymore.."she cut me off "the hell youn aren't Aria you are only nineteen"i roll my eyes"yeah and your thirty five"i yell back

she stopped frozen i inched closer to her waving my hand infront of her face

"Uh oh Mom"i ask

"sorry Aria i didnt mean to freeze her"i turned to see Lucy she was puck's ex girlfriend

"lucy unfreeze her now"lucy waved her hand and piper was put back into motion

piper glared at me before standing up and storming out but not before she slammed my door

lucy was follow piper out before i could stop her i sigh

I just wish piper would treat me like an adult

**piper pov**

i stormed into my room i slammed my door locking it "Leo get your ASS down here now"i heard a jingle "what's wrong?"he asked

"Aria wants to move out and live with Embry"i try to calm my temper

"Piper she's not a little girl anymore"leo said casually_ I just want a couple more day with mommy little girl_ I thought to myself

"leo i just want a little more time i wish she could go back to that age where she needed me"leo smiled and hugged me i look down below my door i saw a white glow

**Lucy pov**

_your wish has ben granted both of them _i thought smiling to myself i let my magic surround me wit a white glow

**Puck pov**

I had my arm around leah as we walked into the manor when i heard someone running down stair i stood there in shock standing at the foot of the stairs was Aria only she looked to be about seven years old leah was the first to speak

"hi sweetie its ok "leah waved gently aria walked a little closer towards leah I watched as Aria checked her bracelet its suppose to glow if someone has evil intentions towards her

"where"s Mommy?"she looks scared Piper comes down the stairs argueing with leo i watched Aria launch herself at piper

**Leah pov**

I watched as the kid launched herself at piper so it is aria i thought to myself piper looked shocked before picking aria up holding her on her hip aria wrapped her arms around piper" neck

"how did this happpen"piper asked looking at us Puck shrugged at her when we hear

"I granted your wish Piper"i heard a very girly voice

i watched a girl walk down the stairs blond curly hair hazel eyes she skipped down the stairs she spotted puck "lucy "he whispers

"oh my goodnes puck is that you"she runs to him hugging him i feel a growl rising how dare she hug him he looks shocked

"thats not puck silly puck is only this many"Aria said as she held up six fingers up at her she wiggled free of piper grip she runs up the stairs then coes back down a second later

"mommy where is grams"she look scared agian "at the hospital sweetie"piper said lying

"come here monkey i want to talk to you for a minute"piper said walking towards the couch sitting down i watched aria climb into her lap

**Piper pov**

Aria was sitting on my lap just like she use to

"how old are you Aria"i asked she smiled at me as she held up seven fingers

"You know how grams lets you use your powers in the house"i watch as her eyes got wide

"am i in trouble mommy"she asked looking down i laugh

"no monkey your not in trouble but i think your power sent you to the future cause that boy over there is puck all grown up"she looks to puck be fore taking off and attaching herself to his leg

leah walks over to me

"why lie to her"i look to leah before answering her"because at age seven aria had more panic attacks then she did at any other age"i replied leah nods her head uderstanding

**Aria pov**

puck grew up to be cute

"hey puck do we still play teaparty"i ask puck face got red

"are you sick"i ask looking up at him moomy comes and picks me up "no sweetie he's just embarrassed"momy says as she carries me upstairs we go into my room only it looks prettier

we sit on the bed she starts to tell me why i shouldn't embarass puck infront of leah when a phone rings

"hello oh hi embry"mommy keeps talking while i slide off the bed and wander arond the room i heard someone running up the stairsand hid under my desk

Aboy came in he looked scared "where is she another girl followed him in she look scared to mommy was looking at them talking

Embry pov

when piper said there had been an accident and Aria was involed i had kim orb me to the manor of course kim demanded she go to there was no time to argue we hit the ground running as soon as we got there running up the stairs i swung aria door open to find only piper in the room siiting on aria bed

piper holds her hand stopping me from speaking

"come on out monkey They're not gonna hurt you" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye i turn towards aria desk i watch as a child crawls out

"embry thats ..."piper starts to say before i cut her off "Ar..ria"i stutter piper looked at me confused

"how did you know"piper asked i rolled my eyes

"you think i wouldn't know my own imprint"piper just stares at me

"well i need you to leave i have to figure out how to fix her and less people here the better so could you take kim leah even phoebe and paige with you"she asked sweetly

we were down in the living roo getting ready to go because according to kim phoebe and paige

_**You Do Not Under Any Circumstance Annoy A Pregnant Witch Ever**_

kim and puck grabbed my hand as we started to orb i yanked my hand back just in time i went upstairs quickly and quietly going into paiges room since hers is the closeset to aria presses my ear agianst the wall i can clearly hear them in there

Piper pov

i was sitting ontop of the covers leaned back agianst the headboard Aria head in my lap

"mommy are you gonna have a new baby"aria asked quietly i froze in shock after i recovered i gently moved her hair out her face

"how'd you know monkey"i asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice stil running my hand through her hair i watch as she pointed ay one of the charms on her bracelet it seems to be glowing

"this charm only glows when soeone will be a mommy"she replies

"are you mad at me monkey"i asked i watch as she jerks her head up she starts to sit up looking at me wide eyed before saying

"no mommy i'm happy but can i ask you something"i was relieved she wasn't mad at me i was curious to her question i nod she continues with her question

"who was that man that came up he why did he look so scared"she asked i thought about telling her the truth and deciced that would be the best

"come here monkey"i say holding out my arms to her she crawl to me before settling in my lap i wrap my arms around her

"His name is Embry and in this future he is your boyfriend"she looks up at me smiling"really"she asked

"yup and he really loves you alot he even stood up to me puck and grams"the look on her face was priceless i look to clock to see it was past nine i quickly put her to bed she went without a fight

as i was closing her door another door opened i turn to see embry walk out looking nervous

"come on we have to talk"i grab his arm leading him downstairs and into the kitchen i started pulling pan out i look to embry standing in the middle of the kitchen

"you can sit and relax i just want to talk"i say he pulls out a chair sitting in it

"you want aria to move in with you"i say casually he nods his head

"you already have a house it would be you to alone Embry I'm not ready to be a grandmother"i say filling a pot with water making some tea

"whoa hold your horses Aria is not even ready for that yeah we joke about it bbut i'm not pushing her into anything she isnt ready for"he looked offended

"I bet you say that to all the mothers"i say quickly

"what are you not getting she is my imprint not just some girl i hooked up with she is my soulmate"he looked ready to explode

"i dont want to hear it soulmates do not exist" he stood up walked over to me

"just becauseyour love didnt work out at first doesnt mean all soulates are doomed"he said getting in my face

"now listen..."i started to say before he cuts me off

"No piper you listen i love your daughter i really do and i want to be part of this family even if you can't except me i will except you because i dont want to be the reason you aria fight please dont make her choose between us"he look sad

"you cant take my daughter from me"i start yelling tears well up in my eyes

"piper if she has to choose i know the answer will be you i don't want to lose her"he falls to his knee then i realize both him and aria are adults now

"you will be able to take care of her" he looks up at me hopefully

"i wouldn't have asked her to marry me if i didnt piper i dont go in blind on anything"i smiled at him

we hear clapping i turn to see aria back to normal with lucy standing next to her

"your wish has been full filled" i watched aria reaction she looked confused

"Aria i know your confused i combined yours and piper wish once your wish was granted piper wish became undone" lucy says

Embry pov

i watched Aria hug her mother before moving to me i pulled her close to me before kissing the top of her head

she pull away turning to her mother

"well i'm going to bed "aria wave to everyone before heading up the stairs

"i hope you enjoy your last night here sleep well"piper says grinning i look at her shocked

aria speeds down the stair launching herself at piper hugging her tight"thank you"aria says after she pulls away

"eh like you said i need room for the baby'piper says shrugging

"you know i'm only an orb away"she says hugging piper one more time

"okay this time i'm really going to bed" aria said heading up the stairs

"go join her just know if you go back on your word i'll have grams haunt you" i nod as i head upstair i cant hide y excitement soon aria will be living with me i open her door

walking into her room i tip toe to the bed climbing in quietly aria is facing away from me as soon as i'm comfortable she turn laying her head on my chest i wrap my arm around her waist

"i was adorable when i was younger wasnt i"she ask sleepily i chuckle

"i would be shocked if you weren't" i say she snuggles closer to me if its possible andi drift into a dreamless sleep


	19. bridal party

**kim pov**

I was walking to Embry and Aria house ready to start setting up for Aria's bridal shower. I knocked on the door knowing Aria wasn't home but Embry was.

"water you doing here"Paul says in a mocking tone as he opens the door i roll my eyes at him

" is that suppose to be funny"i ask Paul nods at me before trying to explain the joke

"ok i said water instead of what are get it since you control water "paul looks at me expectantly

"still not funny paul now move or are you here to help me decorate"i say scaring him off

"come on Embry we're out of here"i watched paul run past me embry walked by passing me the keys i looked at him curiously

"in case you need to go anywhere you can lock up"i nod i watch as they drive off i carry the supplies in the dining room before calling emily telling her to bring the food over in a hour

i was just hanging the last of the green streamers in the living room where the party will be when piper walks in

"ok i got deviled eggs, cookie dough bites covered in thin chocolate layer i also brought the double fondue kit for dipping stuf in chocalte or cheese pick your poisin"Piped said placing a food tray on the table i set up earlier

"emily is bringing the stuff to dip in the fondue pots right"i asked as i helped set the fondue kit up

"yeah and she said she is also bringing her famous brownies with white powder sugar and pretzel sticks dipped in chocolate also well just look here's her list" piper say handing me a list

**_for chocolate_**

**_strawberries blueberries apples slices cherrie raisn grapes banna slices_**

**_for cheese_**

**_ broccoli ,sausage ,bread, tortilla chips _**

i saw the list was written in emily's handwriting heard a knock

"where is Aria agian"i asked going to answer the door it was emily

"her and leah are geting thier nails done"piper says answering me helping emily with her trays

"okay we have about twenty minutes before Aria gets here where are your sisters"emily ask turning to piper

"picking up the gifts we got one for the bridal shower one for house warming phoebe and paige got her some stuff to"piper replies

Emily went to get the gifts out of the car hers mine and leah's she brought them in i did a last minute check then i heard another car pulling up i peek through the blinds and see a green minvan

"who's the soccer mom "i asked mom laughs

"that would be Aria" i was shocked how had i never known about her minivan

we all sat in the living room waiting for Aria to come in Leah walked in first when Aria walked in she was smiling piper met her halfway in leading her into the living room while seth carried in some bags

**Aria pov**

I sat down in embry's huge green recliner mom is sitting next to me in this huge chair i see kim watching seth curiously as he carries in the bridesmaid dresses

"whats that"kim ask turning to me

"yours, emily's, and leah's bridesmaid dresses"i reply as i reach forward to grab a deviled egg the only food on my coffee table i pop it into my mouth

"when do we get to see them "kim ask before i can answer her "after the truth game" mom says smiiling i look at her curiously she pulls out two smal silk bags one white one red i look at her waiting for her to explain

"okay two bags each has three questions you pick one of the two which ever one you pick you must answer the questions truthfully okay ready pick one "she says grinning

i reach forward to grab the red bag piper paige kim looked excited i qickly grabbed the white one instead i smiled as piper paige and kim scoff while leah emily and phoebe cheer loudly

i reach into the bag pulling out the first question reading it out loud

**_Tell the story on how you met your soon to be_ husband**

i look around to see phoebe smiling

"let me guess you put this question in "i say pointing at my aunt she nods excitedly i lean back agianst the recliner

"wait here use this monkey"i glare paige as she places a multicolor crystal on the coffee table _why would i need a crystal ?_

"it shows the memories of anyone who touches it all you have to do is focus on a the memorie you want to project" paige said answering my unasked question

i focus on the first time i met embry before touching the crystal

Kim pov

The room swirled with lights

it was like watching a movie we saw piper phoebe paige and aria in the kitchen at the manor eating what looked like a normal breakfest when leo orbed in aria was the first to speak

"leo it way to early for you and your jingles"Aria says grumpily

"hey its only five thirty oh sorry Aria you can't really tell time up there"leo said apoligetically

"what did they want so early honey"piper said puttin a chocolate chip pancake Aria's plate before kissing leo's cheek

'well they want to send Aria back to forks she knows the area the better than you guys would"leo said nervously knowing her temper

"what am i going after"Aria asked looking at Leo he looked surprised

"something has been killing hikers in the forest in forks and lapush"i watch aria nod before walking upstairs "leo could i talk to you for a minute"paige ask she seemed nervous the room changed Aria was packing when piper walked in

"what are you packing for"piper says sitting on Aria's bed

"just an overnight bag don't worry mom"aria said sitting on her bed taking piper hand

"oh monkey it my job to worry i'm a mom"piper say laughing aria smiles at her they both head up to the attic after saying goodbye she steps into a teleportion circle

the scene changing this time aria is running through the woods jumping over rocks what ever she was chasing was leading her to the beach

up ahead i can see laurent and a woman with blonde hair then i saw the wolves come behind aria i watch Aria lunge toward the female

Laurant went to grab Aria by the throat when Aria smashed his face in sending him into the water

"Irina Run"we heard laurant shouts from the water i watched the female that i now knew to be Irina start to run when Aria grabbed her taking her to the ground with her

Irina managed to get Aria in a headlock before throwing aria in the water i watched as she went about twenty yards out then i heard Aria screaming i see her desperatley trying to stay afloat

"she can't swim" i say turning to leah

both leah in I watch in horror as Aria starts to sink I can no longer see her head bobbing she dissapeared then we heard a splash i look up to see one of the boys carring her to share i think it was sam the boys surrounded her a few still in wolf form

"get back or get neutered"i heard aria yell at them they all backed up quick i watched her stand up dusting her self off

"the vamps fled"Aria said as she glared at the wolfs then turned her attention to sam

"i guess i'm stuck here another day"she turned to look at something to her left

"why is your wolf whining"she says looking up at sam he just shrugged i watched as the wolves made thier way to the forest

Aria and Sam were left alone their conversation was uffled before the scene changed aria was sitting in emily kitchen

when she stood up"can i use your bathroom" emily points her toward the stairsas she heads toward them when embry comes down them they stop and stare for a long moment

before she looks up at the cieling pointing

"if you are screwing with me right now i will come up there and kick all your asses"she looks back to embry

"i would explian but i really have to pee i'm Aria by the way"before running upstairs leaving embry staring after her

"i like her she's spunky"emily said smiling

suddenly we were thrown back into Aria living room

Aria pov

kim and leah looked shocked phoebe and emily was similing so were paige and mom

i reach for the next question

"wait let me get something first"i watch kim sprint towrds the hallway beffore coming back with my two huge pillows puting one behind her andone behind leah

"okay we got our landing gear"she said giving me a thumbs up i nod before unrolling the next question

_**How did he**_** propose**

i laugh looking at Emily knowing this was her question i put my hands back on the crystal to show them

Leah pov

i watched as Aria and Embry walk down the shore holding hands

"I'm so ready for this to be over this battle"embry says sighing the kept walking until Aria stopped looking out into the sea i could see the glare of the sun coming off something

i noticed paige standing behind one of the boulders

i looked back to Aria she was picking up a bottle i heard her pop it open

"look a message in a bottle wait something jingling"aria says handing embry the bottle she unrolled the message

"will you marry me"Aria read out loud she looked at embry who had already put the ring on her finger she let out out an excited sqeal before tackling embry which must have taken him by surprise as they tumbled to the ground together

"can i take that as a yes"Aria just nodded suddenly a wave came crashing down on them they both scrambled to thier feet laughing as embry swooped aria up carring her bridal style Aria placed a gentle kiss on his lips before spinning around before he lands with her ontop of him

we were thrown back landing on the big pillow Aria was smiling

Aria pov

as i reach for the final slip of paper piper stops me

"hold it this is not a question this is a dare you can either have this one or the one in the red bag"mom says explaining i grab the slip from the white bag

_**i dare you to do the honeymoon**_** dare**

I look up confused"the honeymoon dare" i asked a little scared

"you have to use one of your kinky gifts on your honeymoon"Leah says answering me

Cue present time my mom sits back down beside me she hands e the fist box its from leah

i open it to find neon body paint

"hey you mom said you liked to paint"leah said laughing

kim is next she hands me a bag the first thing i pull out is rainbow condom i laugh then i pull aou bright fuzzy green handcuffs

"in case embry is naughty"kim say wiggling her eyebrows

emily gift is next i reach into the bag i pull out a brown blanket at firsrt i see a wolf howl at what assumed was a moon but when i looked closer i realized it was howling at a charmed symbol

i laugh before leaning forward to grab emily in a hug

mom starts clapping "okay me next me next" mom hands me a small bag i reach in to pull an ameulet

i look to mom "it glows when danger is near"she says after a moment

i nod before hugging her

"okay now for mine and phoebe gifts"paige said

they hand me a bag i pull out first a green corset with vine designs all over it next a dark green ruffled tutu

"this is what i want for my honey moon dare"i say holding it up

they all start laughing now for the dresses i hope they fit the wedding tomorrow

* * *

**ok plz check out my facebook page if you want to see picks from certian scenes i do not own these picture but chekem out and dont forget to review**


	20. guest list

_**The guest list for Aria and Embry's wedding**_

_**Kim C. Jared C.**_

_** Prue H.**_

_**Emily Y. Sam U.**_

_** Penny H.**_

_**Phoebe H. Paige M. Patty H.**_

_**Leah C. Puck H.**_

_** Piper H. Leo W.**_

_**Victor B. Darryl M.**_

_**Ava N. Jacob B. Paul L. **_

_**Billy B **_

_**Seth C. Quil A. Sam W.**_

* * *

_**hope i didnt forget anyone**_


	21. a new journey

**Aria pov**

I was looking at the girl in the mirror who was quickly becoming a woman the same woman who was staring back at me as i sat infront of the mirror while emily was finishing my hair we were in embry and my bedroom we were having the wedding on the beach

it was in a braid which soon became a flower on my head i looked down at my dress the nymphs had made for me it truly was beautiful

Emily had just finished with my hair when mom walked in holding something behind her back

"hers's something new close your eyes"piper whispers to me i feel her placing something on my neck

"can i open my my eyes now'i asked mom

"sure but i still have to give you something borrowed "she replied

i open my eyes to see a white choker wit a blue charmed symbol on it

"what about something old"i heard emily ask

"that's what i'm for darling"i turned to see grams holding here arms out i ran to her to give her a hug she pulled me close

"did they remember to cloak the beach so we wont be seen"grams nodded

"of course we have magical creature in this wedding the shield is a must"she says smiling

"it was your idea to have nympphs as flower girls"mom says smiling at me

we hear a knock at the door

kim and puck come in looking nervous

"whats wrong"i asked noticing thier faces

"embry's mom is refusing to stay"i pause before asking"how is he taking it"

"he seem angry but he's still talking to her"i watch as mom stands up"so she's here then"mom asked puck nodded

"alrighty then i'm going to knock some sense into her"mom said leaving before i could stop her

**Piper pov**

I marched down the hallway stopping at the guestroom door i was about to knock on the door when it flew open a women walked by me briskly

"Tiffinay"i call to her she stops turning to me she acknoledges me with a quick nod"piper"she say stiffly but politely

"come on we need to talk"i say pulling her into the kitchen

"why are you leaving you're embry's mother"i asked

"i will not stay and watch my son marry a harlot"she screams at meshe pauses before contiuing"with her evil wicked powers i will not see him cursed"she glares at me

"what gives you the right to judge me when you've never once asked what my powers were or what i do with them"i turned to see Aria with her arms crossed glaring at Tiffany

"let me show you please stay for the weddeing and after i will show you"i watched as tiffinay stared at aria for a long moment before nodding "i will be heading to the beach now"both Aria and I watch as she left quickly

"you okay "i asked

"i have to put my dress on did Ava bring the gypsie shoes"Aria asked looking at me

"Gypsy shoes ?" kim asked coming in the kitchen

"they're shoes without a bottom kinda like a baerfoot sandal and yes Ava brought them"i said answering both of them i grabbed aria arm and led her back to the bedroom

Aria pov

mom had me sit on the bed while she got them we heard another knock as she handed them to me it was phoebe and paige

"time to go youu ready"as soon as the shoes ar on my feetpaige orbs me mom phoebe kim leah emily and herself toward the entrance which was covered by a white curtain

"your up em"emily slipped the curtain

Embry pov

the nymphs did a fantastic job with the flying flowers i looked back to see Aria's aunt prue and her grandmother patty she has no idea they're here i flash them a quick smile

emily is first in her shortpale purple dress i watched as she walks gracefully down the the aisle sam at her side

next was leah in her pale green dress with puck guiding her down the aisle

And last was kim and jared kim in her blue dress i noticed each girl had gypsy shoes on that matched thier dress

everyone was settled in thier place when the song Aria had chosen came on

Aria pov

i heard a moment like this by kelly clarkson start to play that was my cue to start walking well that and the fact the sun had started to set

i began to walk down the aisle mom behind me paige on one side phoebe on the other

i look to the groomsmen to see each boys cotton shirt matched thier dates dress they also had white pants on

i looked down and noticed the the orbs on the ground creating a path then i noticed the torches that weren't lit but as i walked down the aisle the orbs started to creat a veil the torches lit themself as i walked down the aisle

as i got to the end of the aisle i felt my looked up to see aunt prue and my mom's mom i was speechles my mouth hanging open prue leaned forward closing my mouth

"i know its alot to process"prue said smiling i turn to embry

"who gives this witch away"grams ask

"we do"paige phoebe and mom say together grams nods before turning to me

"Do you Phoeni Aria Rose Halliwell and do you Embry Joeseph Call promise to make this union you are creating on this day the strongest union you will ever have with another person"grams says looking at us expectantly

"yes"i reply"yes" embry says nodding

"now you may exchange vows Embry you may go first"Grandma patty says looking at embry

"Aria the first time i saw you i was amazed you were going head to head with a leech without even blinking my first thought was this chick is badass Aria you know i'm not scared of anything but when that leech threw you into the water and i heard you scream i had never been so terrified in my life i was frozen with fear i never wanna feel that fear agian Aria i want to spend the rest of my days with you"Embry says staring into my eyes

"Embry you've helped me grow in ways even i didn't know about the first thing i was taught as a child was if i wanted to be the witch i was destined to be i needed to find my true strength i found my true strength on this beach as our love blossomed my strength and power got stronger"i pause to look up at embry before continuing

"Embry your my strength your're the reason i can face the worst monsters without blinking you're the reason i fight as long as you by my side i would take on the world"i say smiling

i can hear my mom crying

"Aria you may join hands with embry"prue said

I held up my hand Embry pressed his hand agianst mine i watched Embry's eyes widen as the green mist wraps itself around our hands slowly it morphs into a vine

"to seal you union you must kiss"embry grabs me by the waist dipping me he leans down before kissing me i hear the cheering

as we come up for air grams comes over to us

Darling its best we head to the manor now"she said

"actually grams i have to take care of something first should only take about five minutes"i reply

she nods before leaving us so she could tell the whitelighters to start orbing the guest to the manor

"come on lets go get your mom"i say as we go through the crowd we find Tiffany waiting for us we wait for all the guest to leave as they went we were left alone

"Embry told me the other night about your friend suzie's little girl the one with the tumor"i say looking at tiffany

"the doctor said he couldnt operate it was too deep "Tiffany said tears forming in her eyes

"where is it"i ask

"in her heart"tiffany replied begining to get choked up

"ok lets show you what good magic can do stay here honey this trip is just for me and your mom"i say as i orb us into a hospital room I looked around the room to see a little girl no older then eight years old asleep her mother asleep in a chair beside her i walk over to the bed sitting down the bed shifted and the little girls eyes fluttered open

"are you an angel"she said in a quiet voice i shake my head

"nope i'm a fairy i'm here to make you all better so you and your mommy can go back home"i whisper moving her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear

i look back up at tiffany she has woken up the mother who is staring at me hopefully

"this is what my powers do "i look back to the little girl befire place my hand above heart heart my hand started to glow

"all done no more tumor for youlittle miss"i stood up before walking out the door i could hear her mom crying thanking tiffany as i was trying to find a place to orb out someone put thier hand on my shoulder i turned to see doctor cullen

"oh hi you scared me"i said as i notice he wasnt alone bella and edward were here to

"is there a problem i should no about"i asked looking at them

" Bella wants you to come to her and edward's wedding its in a month" i nod

"if she wants me to come her and edward can ask me themself but not today i have a party to get to"i say orbing back to the little girls room

"youre back"the little girl said excitedly i smile walking over tiffany

i was surprised when she hugged me she pulls back she looks speechless she mouths a thank you to me i nod before heading out

Embry pov

"dont worry embry she wont kill your mom"Phoebe said trying to comfort me that wasn't what was bothering me it was the fact she wasn't here yet that was bothering me

Suddenly something small popped me in the back of the head i turned to see aria holding a bowl of grape she threw another one i caught it in my mouth between my teeth i motioned for her to come close she waled over to me i flicked the grape with my toungue turning it sideway aria leaned forward biting a piece of the grape off

Before she could away i grabbed her by the waist picking her up i wanted a kiss and i wanted it right now i felt her smile into the kiss

"hey no no no we have to get to p3 save all that for tonight"i hear piper say before whacking me in the head

Aria pov

Embry and i were walking down the stairs of P3

"ok ladies and gentlmen lets make way for the first dance by the bride and groom"Kim annouced everyone cleared of the dance floor as embry and i made our way to the middle of the room i listen as the first song came on glory of love by peter cetera

Embry took my hand it felt like we were gliding spinning me around as soon as it started it ended the next song came on it was mama song by carrie underwood i watched as mom danced with embry

"wanna dance" i turn to see Leo

"Sure"i sad as me and leo did the classic waltz the only dance he knows and yet he stil mumbles

"on two three one two three one two three"I laughed as he kept mumbling

"mind if i cut in" leo spun me into jared's arm i was curious"now why are you dancing with me"i asked teasingly

"because my date is dancing with your guy besides i wanted to say i'm sorry about how rude i was in the begining "i smile before leaning up to hug him"thank Jared dont worry about it though ok one more thing thats my foot not the floor so quit stepping on it"i say pulling away the next song started to play it was embry's favorite Never Say Never by The Fray

"Ok i want her back now"embry guided me to the middle of the dance floor i laugh surprised when embry grabbed me by the waist hoisting me up going round an round he set me back on my feet only to have my view upside down as he dipped me my face hurt from smiling so much

Finally things started to wind down when i noticed kim making her way to the stage

"hi well its time for the speeches and the mother of the bride will go first"i watched piper walk onto the stage embry sat down but not before pulling me into his lap

"For so long Aria has been my world when i first met my now husband leo i asked aria if i should marry him she was only nine at the time but she told me if i didn't marry leo there was no way i was gonna get another happily ever after"she paused for amoment before continuing

"and then she met embry which was funny because when she was little she was scared of big dogs even when prue got turned into a dog she was scared of prue "i laughed as she contiued

"then i met Embry i could tell he loved her right away buti wasn't sure about the soulmate deal but now I am Embry welcome to the family "she raised her glass to us

i watchas she hands the microphone to jared

"i want to thank you Aria if you hadn't of showed up me and embry wouldn't be the buds were now i defintely wouldn't have been his first choice for best man if it wan't for you"he said pointing to me

"But now for the lady of the hour of when i first met Aria she threatened to neuter me"i laughed as he mentioned that

"ok ok ok kim is giving me the sign to stop talking so i'm gonna turn it over to her"he said before kim took the microphone from him

"i will be quick cause i can tell Aria is getting impatient the first time i knew these two were a perfect couple was right after i got my powers when i saw Aria jump on embry back and when she yelled mush believe it or not he took off like a sled dog"kim said smiling

Embry pov

Finally we were wrapping it up piper was hugging aria as Jared was wishing me luck i turn back to aria who is smiling at me

"ready to go"she asked i nodded excitedly i heard jared lauggh at me she grabbed my hand as we orbed to our house she took me to the hallway as i make my way to the bedroom i notice she stopped in the middle of the hall

"Embry i want to show you something"she says turning to me walk back to her she was staring at that wierd door knocker or what ever she called it when she insisted we put it in the hall way

I watched her reach forward to grab the door knocker she used it to knock three time before taking a step back i watched amazed as a silver door appeared

"a giftfrom the elders all i have to do is write on this slip of paper what i want"i lean over to peek at what she's writing

_**A place where love and magic is celebrated the perfect place to honeymoon like upendi**_

she glanced at me smiling before slipping the paper under the door beore waiting a minute before opening the door

"are you ready for this"she askedi smiled" lets get this show on the road" i replied as we walked through the door together

* * *

**so thats the end what did you think keep an eye out for the next story that i will be starting today it will be call Our fight now see you soon**


End file.
